


Lost and found

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Gen, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi is late for a meeting because he can't find his goggles.





	Lost and found

Bodhi was late for his meeting. He'd woken up late, wanting to sleep in past breakfast after a rough night. He was tearing through his room, whipping his drawers open again and throwing his standards on the bed.

“My goggles...where are my goggles…” he whispered for the tenth time. Bodhi’s goggles were more than just a safety precaution. They were a comfort and constant reminder of where he’d come from. During long meetings, he pulled them off of his head and cleaned the lenses with his thumbs, something that kept his hands busy. Just like he used to do on long cargo runs. He'd lost them on Scarif, but for his 27th birthday, Cassian had surprised him with another pair he'd managed to steal on a mission. It was the best present he'd ever gotten.

He ran into the ‘fresher for the fifth time, looking everywhere and coming up empty.

“I had them when I woke up!” he yelled to the empty room. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Now he was even more late, and he still didn't have his goggles. He'd end up getting demoted for this.

Since joining the Rebellion, Bodhi being late for meetings was just the norm: he'd show up ten minutes late, coffee in hand, and sit down silently, no one saying a word. But he'd never been this late.

He looked under the bed, pushing aside his favorite tools and getting up, kicking his mattress. Tears were sliding down his face. He felt defeated and broken: the one thing he could always count on was gone. He sank down on the bed, clutching his hands over his knees in frustration.

There was a knock on his door, and a soft voice.

“Bo...are you still sleeping?”

Bodhi got up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He pushed the button for the door to open, and he looked down in shame, not wanting to look Jyn and Cassian in the face.

“I can't find my goggles,” he said pathetically. Jyn stifled a giggle and it was Cassian who touched a gentle hand to his shoulder.

“Bo...they're on your head…”

Bodhi reached up, feeling his goggles there and let out an awkward sob mixed with laughter and relief. “I looked everywhere!”

Jyn brushed a tear from Bodhi's cheek and smiled at him. “Come on, we got you coffee already.”

They walked in silence to the meeting room, but just before they entered, Bodhi stopped Jyn and Cassian. “Thanks. And I-I’m sorry…” he mumbled. They both smiled.

“Don't apologize,” Cassian said with a smile. Jyn rubbed a hand over Bodhi’s shoulder.

“We’ll always be here for you, Bodhi.”


End file.
